


paper rings

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: They’re in a safe house in rural Alaska and all Tony can think of is wanting to marry Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: I’ve been listening to a lot of tswift lately, and I’ve had a serious problem with thinking about stony with most of them. Like Paper Rings??? Could you imagine tony looking into Steve’s eyes as they’re getting married and going “I like shiny things, but I’d marry you in paper rings. I want your complications too, I want your dreary Mondays.” Him calling Steve baby boy??? Then waiting their whole lives for each other???? I’m a MESS over it

It’s not… ideal. 

Steve’s laid up with god knows how many hastily-bandaged bullet wounds and contusions and scrapes and bruises and whatever else he’s hiding from him and Tony himself isn’t in much better shape (thankfully, the suit took most of the bullets, though), and they’re both in a safe house in rural Alaska and the rest of the team are in the other rooms and all Tony can think of is wanting to marry him.

It’s not a brand new and novel thought, and it doesn’t terrify him like it used to, but he doesn’t have a ring, not on him and not at home, either.

Steves lying next to him, propped up by some pillows, half paying attention to the documentary on the TV, but mostly tracing small shapes over Tony’s thigh with his left hand, not even to be seducing or sexual or anything, but just because he could, and it’s so goddamn intimate and this really, really is an inappropriate time, more inappropriate than the time he arrived at his parents funeral high out of his mind, by he can’t help himself from tearing off a strip of paper from a legal pad he found in the bedside table and folding it over and over and twisting and twisting until he has a crude circle.

He picks up Steve’s hand and slides the ring onto his ring finger before he realises what he’s doing.

Steve looks at him in wonder and it’s a good sign, Tony supposes, that Steve’s not running away and asking to bunk with Natasha.

“Yes,” he whispers, because apparently his boyfriend— his fiancé knows him better than he knows himself.

“Baby. Baby boy, I… god, I love you so much, and this isn’t the best time, and I promise to get you a real ring at some point but I… I’m pretty sure I’ve waited my whole life for you. I want to spend the rest of it with you, if you’ll let me?”

It does occur to Tony that he’s asking a question he’s already gotten the answer to, but it feels like the right thing to do.

Steve grins at him, then tries to hide the wince as it pulls on the bruise on his cheek, and then kisses him, gently and tenderly, “I’ll marry you with this ring, Tony, darling, I love you too.”


End file.
